Chosen one and Aura user
by bahamutOm234
Summary: Beginning with the first movie. Join Ash, Korogra (OC), and all their friends on their travels throughout the Pokemon World, from small things like gym battles to encounters with legendary Pokemon. Aura!Ash. Ash x Harem, OC x Harem. No betrayal (which is far too overdone)
1. Mewtwo Strikes

**I only own my OCs**

 **Okay I wasn't planning on writing a Pokemon fic but I am. Anyway before I begin some background: Ash has caught all canon Pokemon and obtained all the Kanto badges and currently is heading up to battle in the league. Charizard is actually obedient, Bulbasaur evolved to Ivysaur, Squirtle evolved to Wartortle, Ash found out about his Aura before he started his journey and has an egg with him. He's also not dense, and is aware of Misty's slight crush but says nothing about it**

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty are sitting as Brock is cooking when a boy asks, "Hey I'm lookin for Ash Ketchum, you know him?" Ash said, "Yeah he's me." The boy said, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Ash gets up and accepts after telling Misty 'A Pokemon battle isn't work' his Ivysaur beats the other trainer's Donphan, and his Wartortle beats the other trainer's Machamp, getting annoyed the trainer sends out 3 Pokemon a Golem, a Venomoth and a Pinsir but Pikachu easily takes them out with a thunder.

Elsewhere a Nurse Joy watched the battle through a camera mounted on a Fearow's neck, Joy asks a figure if he'd like to send the invitation she then telepathically sends a Dragonite to them. Ash opens the invitation and accepts, a three fingered hand stars waving which forms a storm deciding that the storm is a test for the 'chosen trainers' Ash, Brock, and Misty are running to shelter when a trainer joins them saying, "Hey, Name's Korogra Kanbara. So I take it you also accepted that invitation?"

Ash said, "Yeah, anyway I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This is my pal Pikachu." Pikachu waves one hand, "Pika Pikachu." Brock said, "I'm Brock" Misty said, "I'm Misty, this is Togepi." Togepi happily chirps, seemingly already used to Korogra. Brock asks, "What's that Pokemon on your shoulder?" Korogra said, "That's Totodile, my first Pokemon. I'm from a small island of the coast of Johto and I was given him by Prof. Elm."

When they arrived at the harbor they were disappointed that the ferry wasn't running due to the storm. Determined Korogra made his mind to go regardless of the storm, outside he enlarged a pokeball and said, "Fearow! Take flight!" The large fierce looking brown bird that emerged hovered over the water and Korogra hopped on its back, slipped his goggles over his eyes and flew toward New Island.

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, and Brock climbed into a boat with two supposed Vikings who were revealed to be Team Rocket after a wave hit. The boat soon capsized and Misty called out her Staryu and she held onto it soon finding Brock and later catching up with Ash who was hanging on to Wartortle. Soon they arrived and the Nurse Joy asked them to release their Pokemon and wait with the others, as her master will be there momentarily.

Once that was done and they introduced themselves to the others a piercing screech was heard. Ash looked up and saw a Fearow overhead which then slowly descended, when it was 12 feet off the ground it rolled and its passenger free-fell then flipped midair landing on his feet. Which caused everyone to let out gasps of surprise.

Korogra repositioned his goggles to his forehead and Nurse Joy said, "Please release all your Pokemon." Korogra tossed his pokeballs in the air as Fearow landed and from the light appeared Korogra's Flareon, Hitmonchan, Mankey and Kadabra. Another trainer's Hitmonlee quickly engaged Korogra's Hitmonchan in a spar while Totodile played with Ash's Wartortle. Korogra asked, "Hey Ash, when this is over you mind if I travel with you guys?"

Ash grinned and said, "Sure! The more the merrier." Just then Joy's master descends and is revealed to be a Pokemon called, 'Mewtwo' she says that the greatest Pokemon Master is also the world's strongest Pokemon a Trainer says that a Pokemon can't be a Pokemon Trainer. Simultaneously Joy and Mewtwo say, "Quiet human. From now on I make the rules."

Then Mewtwo uses his psychic powers and throws the trainer across the room into the water. Then the trainer sends his Gyarados with a Hyper Beam, but Mewtwo just deflects it back at the Pokémon. Then Mewtwo puts the Nurse Joy out of his power. The Nurse Joy falls, but Brock is there to catch her.

Mewtwo finally explains to everyone that he had the Nurse Joy in his power after he transported her from the Pokémon Center. Elsewhere, Team Rocket walks into a room and Jessie sits on a button that activates the computer which activated the cloning mechanism after playing back Dr. Fuji's message after Mewtwo was created.

The three Pokemon in tanks awaken summoned by Mewtwo, Ash and two other trainers battle the clones of Blastoise, Venasaur, and Charizard. Unfortunately Mewtwo's clones win and Mewtwo decides to take all the Trainers' Pokemon as his prize, before they have time to comprehend they were sucked into what Mewtwo called 'clone balls' Ash goes after the ball that took Pikachu and Korogra follows after the ball that took Totodile.

In the lab with Team Rocket the clone balls are taken into the machine, as the clone tubes fill they see projections of the Pokemon's silhouettes including Korogra's Fearow, Flareon, Hitmonchan, Mankey, and Kadara. Just as a pair of clone balls arrive two voices groan and Ash arrives with Korogra, standing up Ash says to Team Rocket, "I don't have time for your dumb motto today."

And Korogra said, "Outa my way idiots." They dive in after the clone balls and start tearing apart the machine from inside. Once they're free of the machine the clone balls break open and Pikachu and Totodile appear followed by the rest of the Pokemon cloned including Ash's Wartortle and Ivysaur.

The clones arrive and stand by Mewtwo who then reveals his plan to eradicate both humans and Pokemon that hadn't been cloned. Out of the smoke created by the clones showing up two voices echo, "You can't do this, we won't let you." Then Ash and Korogra emerge from the smoke followed by the Pokemon Misty and Brock say, "It's Ash and Korogra."

They rush Mewtwo but end up launched on to the roof, Korogra flips in midair and lands on his feet while Ash gets cushioned by a pink bubble which a small cat-like Pokemon pops and Ash lands on his butt the Pokemon, Mew, giggles and forms another one which gets popped by Mewtwo.

Mewtwo then uses his psychic power to block all the special abilities and attacks of the Pokemon and the Pokemon and there Clones fight but Totodile and Pikachu refuse. Ash and Korogra watch in shock as the Pokemon beat the shit out of each other while Totodile and Pikachu stay strong in refusing to fight. Yet Mew and Mewtwo keep at it, Ash and Korogra finally make it down and say that someone has to take a stand, to say 'No' and refuse to fight like Pikachu and Totodile.

Then they get to their feet and run toward Mew and Mewtwo as their about to attack each other again shouting, "YOU'VE GOTTA STOP RIGHT NOW! STOOOP!" The attacks hit them both as a cloud of dust explodes in the stadium, when it clears Ash and Korogra float for a second before falling and turning to stone.

Mewtwo says, shocked, "Fools, trying to stop our battle." Pikachu and Totodile run over and try to wake them up and Misty quietly says, "Please, no." Totodile and Pikachu then start crying and the other Pokemon follow suit and both begin to glow, watching this Mewtwo says, "I see now that the circumstances of ones birth are irrelevant, it's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."

As Pikachu and Totodile's final tears fall the storm vanishes and Ash and Korogra are revived, the clone Pokemon begin to glow, as Mewtwo is using Psychic on them and the clones take to the sky Ash then asks, "Mewtwo, where are you going to go?" Mewtwo replies, "Where my heart can learn what your's already knows so well."

Mewtwo transported everyone to the Pokemon Center and wiped the memory of what just happened. At the Center, Korogra asked, "Hey Ash, Misty, Brock you mind if I join you guys?" Ash said, "Sure the more the merrier." As they left and headed up to the Indigo Plateau for the Indigo League Ash saw Mew flying past and stopped, Misty asked, "What is it Ash?"

Ash replied, "When I first started my journey I saw a legendary Pokemon, and just now I thought I saw another one." Misty said, "You might've just been seeing things." Ash shrugged and Korogra said, "Who knows." They then headed off as the sunset wondering what sort of adventures are ahead.

 **A/N: I figured I'd get this published while I was thinking about it. I fully intend to include all movies and regions (up to Alola anyway, not sure about the rumored core Pokemon RPG in development for switch.)**


	2. To the League

**I only own my OCs**

As they left the Poke-center, Korogra glanced back as his aura protected his memory from being wiped completely. Turning back to the others he said, "If memory serves, the Indigo Plateau should be past Celadon City." Ash said, "That's actually perfect, I need to apologize to Erika for insulting her perfumes." Pikachu agreed, "Pi pika." Totodile asked, "Toto?" As Pikachu filled Totodile in, Korogra asked, "Let me get this straight... By insulting her perfumes, Erika denied you a battle so you had to cross dress to get in?" Misty said, "Exactly." Korogra said, "It goes against League rules to deny a challenger for something like that." Turning to Brock, he continued, "As former gym leaders you two should know that, and as his friends you should've helped him out so he wouldn't have to to what he did... I suppose I can let Brock off the hook as he was no doubt trying to flirt with her. But you Misty, what the hell!" Neither said anything as they realized their mistake.

Korogra went in through the perfume shop entrance and called, "Hey Erika?" She walked out and said, "Oh Korogra! What are you doing here?" Korogra said, "A friend of my has something to say." Erika looked confused and Ash came in and said, "Hey Erika, it's Ash. I wanted to say I'm sorry about insulting your perfumes. I was too focused on getting a gym battle." Erika was surprised and said, "It's alright I was too focused on my perfumes to remember denying a challenger like that was against league rules." They then shook hands and Korogra said, "Hey Erika, ever think about making men's cologne alongside your perfumes?" Erika stopped in her tracks and said, "No, I haven't if I do that not only could more money be made but the guys that come to challenge me wouldn't be overwhelmed by the perfumes. Thanks Korogra!" Nodding, Korogra said, "That takes care of that, anyway we should see if we need to pick up anything for the road ahead." Ash said, "Thanks for that Korogra." Korogra responded, "Hey, don't worry about it."

After they picked up some Pokemon food and other supplies, Pikachu noticed a glow from Ash's bag and took it out. Ash took it and said, "C'mon, we should get to the Pokemon Center my egg's about to hatch." Rushing off Brock asked, "What's the rush?" Korogra said, without stopping, "Ash's egg is about to hatch." Once at the Center, Ash said, "Nurse Joy, my egg's about to hatch. Do you mind looking it over one more time?" Joy said, "Of course Ash." After a quick but through check, she said, "Alright Ash, your egg is healthy as can be."

As she finished, the egg glowed brighter and the others backed up so it would first see Ash and imprint on him, even if Korogra had to force Misty away so it doesn't imprint on her. When the glow faded, it revealed a baby Dratini. Ash said, "Hey there little one, I'm your dad." The Dratini squealed and wrapped around Ash's arm and snuggled his face, laughing he said, "Alright Dratini, that tickles. Patting its head, he said, "Now Dratini, I'm going to scan you to see what you can do." Pulling out his Pokedex, it scanned and said, "Dratini: the dragon Pokemon. It is called the 'Mirage Pokemon' because so few have seen it. It's shed skin has been found. This Pokemon is male with the ability Shed Skin. Known moves: Wrap, Dragon Pulse. (Dragon Pulse is an Egg move that is currently locked)" Ash put the dex away and pulled out a pokeball then said, "Dratini, this is a pokeball. You'll have to go inside it so no one tries to take you from me." Dratini nodded and tapped the ball with his tail and was sucked inside, releasing it Ash said, "This is Pikachu, your older brother." Pikachu padded up and said, "Pi pikachu." As he gently patted Dratini on the head, Joy said, "Dratini, I'm Nurse Joy. I need to do a check up on you to make sure you're healthy." It looked at Ash who nodded, then returned itself so Joy could check it. Returning Joy said, "Dratini is perfectly healthy."

Ash said, "Thanks Nurse Joy." Outside Ash released his Pokemon and said, "Alright everyone meet the newest member of our family, Dratini." Ivysaur patted Dratini's head with a vine, Wartortle brushed his tail on Dratini's head causing it to let out a sneeze. Dratini wrapped it self around Charizard's tail and squealed as Charizard turned around, Pidgeotto tilted its head and Dratini mimicked it before squealing. Petting its head Ash said, "Alright Dratini, you're going to have to go in your pokeball for now. We've got quite a ways to walk before nightfall." Yawning he tapped the ball with his tail, putting the ball on his belt Ash said, "Heh, he must be tired. It's been an eventful day for the little guy. C'mon guys." They then left Celadon and made decent progress to the Indigo Plateau, when they stopped for the night Brock started cooking dinner for everyone. However when he turned to Ash about to ask if he needs something to feed Dratini he stopped slack-jawed as Ash juiced an Oran berry mixing it with some water and heating it over Charizard's tail before testing the temperature on his wrist and feeding Dratini, finally noticing Brock and Misty starring he said, "And here you thought I had no idea how to take care of a baby Pokemon, it's something Professor Oak gave a lecture on a couple years ago. I mean sure I can be super reckless but I usually know what I'm doing." Korogra turned from his work making food for his Pokemon and said, "Yeah, he even sent his Pokemon to patrol the area and report to Pikachu if they find anything unusual." Ash said, "Plus they'll keep an eye on Dratini when he decides to explore. And before you attack me with a mallet Misty, wild baby pokemon explore the area to get stronger. I mean honestly you didn't think Primape was always as strong as he was did you? He hatched the same as Dratini and was just as inexperienced."

Once fed Dratini started to wander unaware that Pidgeotto and Charizard were in the air above it, while Pikachu was leaping through the trees nearby and Ivysaur along with Wartortle were watching from the shadows. Dratini then saw a Rattata and approached. Ash's Pokemon watched carefully, ready to act if necessary. The Rattata noticed and scratched Dratini who looked shocked for a minute, Ash's other Pokemon were ready to step in but Dratini's expression changed from shock to anger and it wrapped its body around the Rattata and started to squeeze after a bit the Rattata shook Dratini off and tried to bite it but missed, Dratini then swung its tail at the Rattata hitting it hard before a blue orb formed in Dratini's mouth which it then launched as a beam. Scoring a direct hit sending the Ratata flying, when it landed it was knocked out. Pikachu jumped out of the tree and pat Dratini's head in congratulations for winning its first battle, it squealed before falling asleep. Pikachu then signaled Ivysaur and Wartortle to help it carry Dratini back to camp, Charizard nodded to Pidgeotto signaling that they should stick close in case another wild Pokémon attacks. Returning to camp, Charizard took Dratini as Pikachu ran up to Ash and told him what happened, he then walked over and held his arms out to Charizard who handed Dratini over. Misty was about to lash out when she saw Dratini sleeping, thinking it had been hurt only for the words to die out when Ash said, "Keep it down, Dratini is sleeping." He then set Dratini on his sleeping bag while he dug through his bag for a blanket, finding one he wrapped Dratini in it and put him near his sleeping bag.

Korogra then returned with his Pokemon, seeing Dratini sleeping he said, "It's been a long day for Dratini hasn't it?" Ash nodded, "Yeah, hatching, traveling and his first battle. Turns out he learned Slam and Dragon Rage from a battle with a wild Rattata, I'm thinking of training a bit tomorrow." As he was getting ready for bed Korogra said, "Since Dratini's so young, I'd start with simple training on speed, power, and defense. Then after awhile you can start training him harder." Seeing his point he turned to his Pokemon and said, "Guys, tomorrow we're gonna train. There will be plenty of strong trainers at the league so we'll need to train hard, but since Dratini just hatched we'll start light to get him to the strength you had when I first caught you. Once he's at that point I'll swap one of you out for Krabby, who as far as I'm aware hasn't done much training since I caught him."

 **A/N: I'm gonna cut it here, next time I'll probably skip to the opening ceremony of the Pokemon League.**


	3. The Indigo League Begins

**I only own my OCs**

Reaching the Indigo Plateau, Ash grinned and said, "We've made it Pikachu, the Indigo League!" Pikachu responded with an excited, "Pika pika!" Korogra nodded, "Yeah." Turning to Ash he said, "Well time to get registered, maybe we'll face each other in a round." Brock said, "Probably. Anyway the guidebook says to register you need to take your Pokédex to the Pokemon center, looks like registration closes in four hours." Ash excitedly said, "Well let's go." Entering the center, Brock went on another romantic spiel seeing Nurse Joy. Korogra and Totodile went wide-eyed as Misty dragged him off by the ear, turning to Ash he asked, "Does he do this every time?" He sighed, "Yes, yes he does. And not just for Nurse Joy but every girl he finds pretty." Facepalming Korogra said, "Oh boy, this is gonna be a long conference. Let's get registered then do some training before the opening ceremony." He nodded, "We should first have Nurse Joy heal our Pokemon from that run in with Team Rocket." Walking to the front desk Nurse Joy asks, "Would you like me to take a look at your Pokemon." They nodded and placed their pokeballs in the tray while Totodile and Pikachu jumped off their shoulders, Korogra then said, "We'd also like to register for the league, we both have the badges we need." She said, "Very well, please place your Pokédex in the slots." A Chansey took both trays to the back and Nurse Joy said, "Okay, everything's set. Good luck in the tournament." Sitting down to wait for their Pokemon to be healed Ash noticed someone come in with a Sandshrew, recognizing him he called, "Hey AJ, it's been awhile!" Noticing him he said, "Hey Ash. So you made it to the league?" Nodding he said, "Yeah, just registered. I'm gonna do some last minute training before the opening ceremony." Turning to Korogra he asked, "You a friend of Ash's?" He responded, "Yep, name's Korogra. Your Sandshrew looks pretty tough." AJ proudly said, "Thanks, my Pokemon and I did some intense training before going to challenge the gyms." He responded, "Cool. That training might payoff, I'm sure you know this already but leagues are tough, far tougher than any gym battle. Hope to battle you later." AJ nodded, "Likewise." Turning to Ash he asked, "Hey Ash, I'd like to battle your Butterfree again. It was pretty strong." Ash sighed, "Sorry to disappoint you AJ, but I don't have Butterfree anymore. I released him cause he fell in love with a wild pink Butterfree." Brightening up he said, "But my Pidgeotto is stronger than ever. Wonder if he'll evolve soon?" Nurse Joy then called, "Ash, Korogra. You're Pokemon are ready." Going to the front desk, Totodile and Pikachu hopped onto their shoulders as they grabbed their pokeballs. Thanking her Korogra said, "Come on Ash, let's get some training in." As they left the Pokemon center a girl asked, "Excuse me, who's the Pokemon on your shoulder?" Turning they say the girl pointing at Korogra, He said, "Oh, that's Totodile. I got him from Professor Elm over in Johto, he's the water-type starter where as the grass-type starter is Chikorita and the fire-type is Cyndaquil." the girl said, "He's so cute!" a moment later she said, "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Janine from Fuchsia City." Korogra said, "I'm Korogra from New Bark Town, this is Totodile." Totodile waved, Ash then said, "I'm Ash, I come from Pallet Town and this is my partner Pikachu." She pounded her fist into her palm, "You must be the trainers Dad mentioned a while back." Raising an eyebrow, Ash asked, "Why would your dad mention us?" She responded, "Oh because he's the Fuchsia City gym leader, Koga." Korogra then said, "Huh? I thought the only other person there was Aya?" Janine said, "Oh you met Aunt Aya? She's as strong as Dad, she tends to run the Gym when he's not there." Ash asked, "You here for the league?" Shaking her head she said, "No, I didn't challenge any gyms. I'm here to train my Pokemon and see how far Dad's challengers can go. Maybe seeing a league will help me become a master of Poison-types like Dad and Aunt Aya."

Korogra said, "You're welcome to watch Ash and me train. If you'd like you can train with us." She said, "Well I'd like to see how gym trainers do things, that way I might be able to see what I need to train in." Nodding they released their Pokemon before saying, "Alright everyone we've made it to the league, there are tons of strong trainers here so we need to be at our best so we're gonna get some heavy training in before the opening ceremony in a couple hours." Their Pokemon nodded and got ready, Ash said, "I want Wartortle and Ivysaur to work on speed, Pidgeotto I want you and Krabby to work on power and Pikachu I want you to help Charizard work on evasion. Sound good?" Korogra said, "Good plan Ash." Turning to his he said, "Fearow you're strong but that won't mean a thing if you miss, Kadabra use your abilities to give her targets to work with it'll also help you control your psychic abilities. Mankey I want you to work with Flareon on defense, finally Totodile and Hitmonchan need to work on both power and speed." Their Pokemon nodded and went to work. An hour later Janine asked, "Shouldn't you guys head back? I think the opening ceremony is starting soon." Ash nodded, "Yeah we probably should." Recalling their Pokemon, they returned to the Pokemon Center and Korogra said, "Hey Nurse Joy, you mind healing up our Pokemon? We just finished some last minute training." She nodded, "Of course, they'll be ready shortly."

Soon enough, the opening ceremony started and on the screen portraits of the trainers appeared before being divided up showing who would battle on what field. Seeing his match was among the first scheduled, Korogra turned to Totodile and said, "Looks like we're gonna get right into it. Ready to give it our all?" Totodile nodded with a simple 'Toto' and they headed to the waiting room of the field they're scheduled for. Janine said, "I'm gonna go find my friends Kris and Leaf, they should be around somewhere." Once called to the field, he noticed his opponent with a cocky grin, ignoring him for the time being he listened to the rules before his opponent sent out a Nidoking that shared the grin of its trainer. Suppressing an angry twitch Korogra threw his pokeball saying, "Mankey, you're up first! And start off with Focus Punch!" Mankey clenched it's fist which began to glow and ran towards Nidoking the other trainer told it to use Earthquake, from the corner of its eye Mankey saw Korogra nod and jumped into the air completely avoiding the earthquake. Mankey's Focus Punch connected to Nidoking's face sending it stumbling panicking the other trainer told Nidoking to use Hyper Beam, Korogra then called, "Mankey take cover with Rock Tomb!" It then jumped behind the rocks it summoned avoiding the Hyper Beam, unfortunately the explosions disoriented Mankey. Korogra muttered, "I need to end this soon, Mankey can't take much more." He then called, "Rock Tomb again, then use Close Combat!" Getting the idea, Mankey summoned more rocks and punched them toward Nidoking pinning it in place while it used a barrage of punches and kicks to weaken it and Korogra said, "Grab the horn and finish it with Seismic Toss!" The last Punch from Close Combat broke through the rocks giving Mankey the chance to grab Nidoking's horn and throw it into the arena wall where it slumped unconscious. The announcer called, "Nidoking is unable to battle, Mankey wins and the match goes to Korogra." Mankey then grins at Korogra before collapsing, Korogra says, "Nice job Mankey, rest up." Before returning it.

 **A/N: I have no excuse for not updating in so long, so I can only apologize.**


End file.
